


Dreaming of You

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I quickly turn around and come face to face with him, the one whom I had secretly fallen in love to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

_I watch him as he fights against his half-brother once again. His moves are like a forgotten, erotic dance. So beautiful, so enchanting. His long silver-white hair flies around him like a cape as he moves. Warm rays of the sun lands on his persona, making him shine like a God._

 _I sigh dreamingly as I wonder how he would look like without shirt, but quickly shake that thought away as I notice him giving me a glare of some sort as if he could read my mind._

 _I sigh again as my mind keeps wondering if he ever smiles and what would he look like with a smile on his face._

 _"I bet he looks even more handsome when he smiles!" I think out aloud with a smile on my face, not noticing -as I start daydreaming- that the brothers has stopped fighting nor do I notice that I'm not standing nearby bone- eater's well anymore, until I hear a door opening and then closing with a soft click._

 _I take in my surroundings only to notice that I'm in someone's bedroom, wearing only a-see-through long white night-shirt without any underwear on._

 _"Kagome," I hear a soft whisper behind me._

 _I quickly turn around and come face to face with him, the one whom I had secretly fallen in love to._

 _"Sesshomaru," His name escapes through my lips as he wraps his warm arms around my waist._

 _His lips curls into a soft smile as he bends down to kiss me when suddenly a quiet yelling comes from somewhere nearby getting louder and louder by every second as I try to ignore it by closing my eyes._

 _I feel his breath against my lips, he just about to kiss me I hear a familiar voice yelling my name. I open my eyes and see him pulling away from me and walking away._

 _"No...Wait! Where are you going...? Sesshomaru!" I cry out as he vanishes into a thick mist._

 _I close my eyes as I hear someone yelling my name._

 _"Damn it wench! Wake up!"_

I opened my eyes only to see a red faced hanyou looking at me like I have just lost all of my shards.

"What?" I asked yawing, 'Damn that hanyou!' I thought angry feeling tired.

"Can' you be anymore louder while you are talking in your sleep? Feh! I bet everyone in the whole world could hear you if you yelled just a little bit louder, wench!" The hanyou, Inuyasha, growled.

I blushed in to a deep shade of red in anger," I-N-U- YA-SHA! SIT!"

CRASH

"OWWW!"

I smirked and sighed with a yawn as I went back to sleep with a smile on my lips...


End file.
